


When a shower makes one feel dirtier

by billvslife



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billvslife/pseuds/billvslife
Summary: Fantasio, invisible, wants to see what goes on in the girls' bathroom, except he's in the wrong bathroom. Basically Fantasio's bisexual awakening.Loosely based off a 06 Spirou et Fantasio episode where Seccotine somehow becomes invisible, except i wasn't able to rewatch the episode so i decided to get rid of the plot altogether.
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When a shower makes one feel dirtier

**Author's Note:**

> I might add plot later if i can find the episode. This is very short but i wrote it in one day because i needed to. If you see any mistakes please lmk!

If he was going to be invisible, he thought, he might as well make the best of it. He knew that Seccotine often took her shower around this time. Grinning, he checked that no one was here to see the door open and close, seemingly by itself, while he came into the bathroom and hid under the sink.  
A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming towards the room, followed by the door being opened and the lights being turned on. He slightly shuffled forward to get a better look at... Spirou, who had just come in?

His confusion only lasted for a few seconds as he remembered that there was more than one bathroom in the count's castle, and in his eagerness, he had chosen the wrong one. Drat.

Fantasio's thoughts were interrupted by the clink of Spirou's belt being unbuckled, and he watched as the redhead's pants fell to the floor. He wanted to look away, he really did. But the sight of the other slowly undressing, right in front of him, was captivating.  
So he watched on.

He watched as Spirou pulled off his socks.  
He watched as Spirou undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one.  
He watched as Spirou slid his fingers under the elastic of his boxers...

His breath caught in his throat.

"This is wrong", Fantasio thought. "This is so wrong". But he couldn't help it. And as the boxers, too, fell to the floor, he admired the man standing in front of him.  
A question he didn't realize he had been asking himself was answered: Spirou's hair was, in fact, ginger everywhere. "And it looks very soft, too...", Fantasio caught himself thinking. Had he been visible, one could have seen the deep shade of red his face was.

Spirou stepped into the shower, and as the warm water ran over him, he let out a noise of contentment. Through the clear glass panel of the shower, Fantasio looked as the other grabbed his bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo and body wash ("It's more efficient!", as he keeps saying), squeezed some into his palm, rubbed his hair and rinsed it. He repeated the process to wash his body, but Fantasio noticed that he was spending a lot more time than necessary on it. He seemed to be very invested in getting his upper torso clean. Fantasio's eyes widened when he realized that the redhead was playing with his nipples. Spirou let out a sigh and rinsed his body, then looked down at himself. Fantasio followed his eyes and looked at his penis, now slightly erect.

The sight was entrancing. As Spirou wrapped his hand around his erection and started rubbing it, Fantasio felt his pants getting tighter and tighter around his own with each of Spirou's moans and his little cries and the way his body shook when he ran his fingers over the tip of his cock.

His hand grasping the front of his pants, Fantasio felt his mouth water as he took in the scene playing before him. This man -that he was now observing during a most intimate act- he had been looking at this way for longer than he would ever admit. But he had never dared to imagine this. He gulped.

Fantasio could tell that Spirou was about to cum. He wasn't even moving his hand anymore, directly thrusting into it with an energy he didn't look like he had anymore, having stopped rubbing his nipple to steady himself with his forearm against the tiles of the shower wall, heavily panting and trembling.  
Fantasio wished that he was there with him in the shower, the redhead's erection in his mouth, trying to take in as much of it as he could and choking around it, he wished he was the one making Spirou feel so good that he couldn't stand without help anymore...

Spirou came with a shout, spilling himself all over the wall, grabbing the shower slide bar to prevent himself falling as his knees gave out under him. He stayed like this a few minutes as he was catching his breath. Stumbling out of the shower after rinsing his sperm off the wall, he slowly put on his pajamas, those red ones that Fantasio likes because he has matching ones, and walked out of the bathroom with his clothes under his arm to put in the wash.

When he was sure that no one was in the corridor, Fantasio came out of the bathroom, and made a beeline for his bedroom. Locking the door behind him, he sat on the bed and hastily took his trousers off. His hand in his underpants, he thought about what he had just witnessed. More importantly, what he had just heard. That shout... it sounded an awful lot like his name.


End file.
